nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Alphard
'''Cyrus Alphard '''is a 39 year old man and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Cyrus Alphard was born on New Earth in 4977, to Epsilon and Heron Alphard. Heron Alphard, his father, was a Coalition General and Epsilon Alphard, his mother, joined the Widow's Circle later in her life, becoming one of its leaders. At first his mother was a Coalition Head of Science, and though she was an Enhanced woman like her husband, she opposed the God Gene. She faked her death for unknown reasons and joined the Widow's Circle when Cyrus was just a boy. Cyrus was mostly just raised by servants as his father was busy all the time, only visiting him once a week, a month, or a year. These visits stopped after the "death" of Epsilon, who was said to have been killed at home in her sleep, death by suffocation. Heron never had a reason to come home anymore, so he never did, resenting his son Cyrus for reasons unclear to him, dedicating his life to the Coalition. Cyrus was thrown into the hands of strangers and he never understood why, never becoming attached to any of them, and never had a steady childhood. His father eventually remarried and had another son, Markos, who worked as a soldier. After Cyrus became an adult, his father ordered for him to become a professor at Nexus Academy, but only after his mother contacted him first. Physical Appearance Cyrus wears mostly tuxedos or suits, which, together with his looks, gives him an overall sinister and dark appearance. He is built like a soldier, which can be seen as his suits are often too small for him. Cyrus has a consistently emotionless face, and his eyes are deep grey that give off a very menacing look when he glares at people. It is impossible to tell what he will do next or what he is thinking from his expressions. He has a five o'clock shadow beard, and has an old fading scar on the left of his face, from his chin to cheek. He is very tall and stands above most people in the room, and when he walks he walks with power, which strikes fear and respect in everyone watching. Personality Cyrus can be described as an unsympathetic and callous man, he never speaks of unnecessary topics and speaks without emotion, in a constant monotone voice. This easily scares people, as it makes him unpredictable and vile. He lacks empathy of all kinds, and wouldn't hesitate to commit a selfish act at the expense of another. Cyrus can fake emotion but in reality feels none, he is described as a mastermind by his co-workers, and a psychopath by his students, though they dare not say it to his face. Cyrus takes interest in playing with people, but only to aid them in their own way, but everything he does always benefits himself in the end. He is a dedicated and loyal man, but his tendencies to be side-tracked in a mission alter his goals to help himself. Relationships Dominic Reed Cyrus has decided to take Dominic under his wing, becoming his mentor to help him after all Dominic was accused for. Dominic doesn't know why, but Cyrus wants to manipulate Dom into being reborn as a Widow's Circle member like he was supposed to. Category:Negative Category:Males Category:Human Category:Characters